


The Grave

by Fangirl_In_Gray



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_In_Gray/pseuds/Fangirl_In_Gray
Summary: Anne visits Matthews grave and learns things that she did not know.





	The Grave

Anne sat cross-legged across from is grave. The pile of flower she had picked on her way to the graveyard sat beside her.  
“Oh Matthew,” she cried dramatically while weaving them together, “I wish you could see the mayflowers in bloom. The look so beautiful I just know you would have appreciated their divine beauty as much as I do. When the sun hits the patches just right it makes all of Avonlea glow.”  
She went on to describe a rather ludicrous blunder Jerry had made, involving a ladder, cow, and some spilled paint.  
“He was such a sight to see all covered in red. I know it is unkind to laugh Matthew, but I couldn’t help it. He looked like a french peppermint stick.”  
As Anne had been talking the flower pile had grown smaller and smaller, and the chain of flowers she’d been weaving longer. The sun began to get low in the sky and once the last flower was twisted into place she gently wrapped it around the grave.  
“I must be going now Matthew, or Marilla will worry. We both miss you very much. Goodbye,” she called exiting with a kiss.

Anne paced in front of the stone with a stride so furious it would scare off even the toughest criminal.  
“I just can’t believe it. He so infuriating. I thought he had become less aggravating after all that time on the ship, but I seem to me like his vexatiousness is incurable.  
Billy Andrews was pulling the legs of insects and I told him to stop. Then he called me a slimy orphan brat, and just as I was going to tell him that he was a small-minded imbecile who would never find joy in the world, Gilbert Blythe punched him.  
I still fuming. I could have dealt with it on my own, but Gilbert just decided he had a right to fight my battle. I can not comprehend what goes on in that boy’s head.”  
Anne sighed deciding her rant had come to an end. Lowering her head she mumbled, “I wish you were here Matthew, you all way knew just the right thing to say to make the day less gloomy and ghastly. I do so wish there were more people like you in it. Then each day would be glorious and filled with such kindness.”  
The girl cast her gaze sadly at the dates on the rock before her, then turned back home with much on her mind.

“Dearest Matthew I am so eager to tell you about the trip to Aunt Josephine's house. It was the most mind-altering experience. Aunt Jo introduced me to one of her friends, who is a famous author named Gloria Gray. Is that not the most charming name you have ever heard? Well, I think it is just delightful.  
Gloria talked to me about all kinds of things including my writing. Oh, Matthew, she asked to read it! A famous author wanted to read what I wrote. My heart could hardly stop beating. I feel as if I could dance till the end of time.  
I can not for the life of me decide which one to send her. Diana thinks I should send the one about the shipwreck, but I don’t think that’s the right one I know you liked the one about the fair folk who fight off the evil witch. I think that one would fit better. It is more hopeful, and shows how I feel about being an author.”  
Anne paused her breathless dialog and took a moment to look around at the world breathing in the last of the August air. Looking at the ground she saw a grasshopper climbing over her toes. Reaching down to pick it up, Anne smiled faintly. She placed it on the grave and closed her eyes thinking off all the future in front of her.

Anne bundled in all of her winter coats trudged along to Matthews grave after school. She was tired and cold, but being a teacher had meant less time for visiting him. As she approached she noticed that she was not the only one in the graveyard. The person, Gilbert, turned as she approached and she nodded to him before quietly making her way to Matthews grave.  
“Matthew,” Anne started, “You’d never believe what one of my pupils told me today. He came right up to me at my desk looked me right in the eye and said, ‘Teacher I will cry every day that school is out for Christmas, for I can not bear to be away from you.” Why I just about started crying it was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. He is the cutest child, rosy-cheeked and dimpled. He will make a girl very happy one day.”  
Anne paused, reflecting in the memory. As she had been standing the sky had opened up and snow had begun to coat the ground. Anne shivered and sighed as she said, “I must be going now, but Marilla and I will be back on Christmas Eve. I miss you ever so much.”  
With that Anne turned to leave the graveyard, but before she could Gilbert called out to her.  
“Anne, let me walk you.” Anne smiled and nodded holding out her arm for him to take. As he approached she noticed how handsome he looked with snowflakes around him dusting his thick eyelashes and blushed. “What's wrong Carrots?” he asked. Making her think, ‘Why am I blushing over Gilbert,’ Before replying, “Nothing. Really Gilbert, if you ask someone to walk with you the least you can do is not be insufferable.” Gilbert grinned as they walked out of the graveyard.

“Matthew, Oh Matthew. What am I to do? I thought I would live my life as an old maid and get all my romance from stories, but now I don’t know what to think.” Anne babbled, her agitation spilling out of her mouth in the form of words. “Gilbert asked me to marry him and I turned speechless. I told him I needed time to think about it, and I don’t know what to do.  
I was so sure that I knew what I was doing. Life seemed so manageable and concrete. Now I feel just like I did when I dyed my hair. I thought I knew what I wanted, but now I am so unsettled. I can not be in love with Gilbert Blythe. I have never been in love with him.  
Oh, what would you say if you were here? I miss you so much it hurts. I know it’s been years, but the world isn't the same without you. I don’t know what to do.”  
Anne reached out and tentatively touched the words carved into the stone, Loving Brother and Father, and the tears that had been threatening her all day spilled over.

Anne’s smile was as bright as the spring sun that bathed everything in the golden morning light and thought she was now a woman she skipped into the graveyard like a schoolgirl.  
“Today’s the day,” she declared gayly. “I can not wait. When I wake up tomorrow I won’t be Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I will be Mrs. Anne Blythe. That does make me a little sad. I wish I could keep my name. It was the best gift you and Marilla ever gave me.”  
She paused to place the blue flowers that were in her arms down against the grave. “I do wish you could be there with me. I know how proud of me you would be. I think you always knew Gilbert and I would be together. Honestly, I think I am the only person in Avonlea foolish enough to not know it.”  
I want you to know that even if you aren’t standing with us when we get married, I picture you there, with your smile that always made me feel loved. Matthew if I could ask a magical being for a wish it would be to hug you one last time.”  
Anne’s mouth spread into a huge smile as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I must be going now Matthew, Diana will be worried if I’m not back soon. I love you.” And with that, she left the graveyard not looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fic, so please comment with any tips if you can.


End file.
